Heero and Duo vs My Brothers
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: The title says it all. What happens when Duo and Heero baby-sit my three younger brothers?


Place usual disclaimer here.

Author's note: In this fic, Heero and Duo baby-sit my three younger brothers. Alex Wambolt 9yrs. He is not related to Rhen and Leighton Hayden. All my brothers are half brothers. Rhen is 9yrs. And Leighton is 7yrs. Alex is really hyper, and will play with anything but toys . . . especially laptops. Rhen and Leighton love hockey, and play with toys, they just leave them everywhere, and they fight like you wouldn't believe.

Heero and Duo VS My Brothers

Alex, Rhen and Leighton watched their sister walk away. She was leaving them with two new babysitters. The last two ran away screaming. She swore that wouldn't happen to these two. One guy had bluish-purple eyes, and a braid, and the other had dark blue eyes and was very stern looking.

Duo sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, Heero was in the kitchen making lunch. As he sat there listening, he could hear, bang, bang, bang, clunk, bang, ping. It was coming from the basement, so he went to look. Rhen and Leighton were shooting pucks at the wall, which now had different sized holes in it.

" What are you doing? " He asked as if he didn't already know.

Leighton turned towards him and pulled his stick back. " We're shootin' pucks, you wanna play? " He grinned and hit the puck as hard as he could. It hit Duo square on the forehead.

" Ow! "

Rhen and Leighton started laughing at him. Duo sighed and went to see what the other kid was doing. He could hear a continuous bleeping noise, so he followed it. Duo found Alex, playing with Heero's laptop.

" Gimme that! Heero would kill anyone he found with it! " As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

Alex grinned and yelled Heero's name as loud as he could. Heero came running from the kitchen. When he saw Duo with his laptop, he got really mad.

" I told you never to touch that! " He said, grabbing the laptop away from Duo.

" But the kid took it! " Duo spluttered.

" Stop trying to blame the kid, " Heero stopped when he saw the bruise forming on Duo's forehead. " How did you get that? "

" Leighton hit me in the face with a puck. " Duo explained.

Alex started to giggle hysterically. He jumped up and ran from the room. A few minutes later, they heard a crash from the kitchen. When Duo opened the door, a plate whizzed over his head and hit the living room wall. Alex was sitting on the counter flinging plates at the wall. Whatever Heero had made for lunch was also all over the wall. Heero and Duo were so busy with Alex, they didn't see Rhen come up from the basement. 

While down in the basement, Rhen had come across some crazy glue, and now found it amazing how well it kept things stuck together. He crept over to the stereo and pulled the plug out. He covered the whole end of the cord with the glue and stuck it back in the outlet. He then turned the volume dial as high as it would go and covered it with glue. He put some more of the super glue on the power button, turned it on and ran back downstairs.

Heero ran out of the kitchen and left Duo to dodge various flying objects. He tried the power button but that didn't work. He tried the volume but that didn't work either. The music was really starting to get to him, so he pulled on the cord. He found it was glued to the outlet. He tugged a little harder. It still didn't work so he yanked the cord. By doing that, he ripped the whole outlet out of the wall. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Duo leaning against the kitchen door.

Duo glanced at the hole in the wall and shrugged. " At least the music stopped. "

Duo put his ear to the kitchen door. It was awful quiet in there. He opened the door just a crack and got his face covered in chocolate syrup. He wiped it off his face and listened to the hysterical laughter on the other side of the door. Heero looked at him and laughed.

" Well I'm glad one of us thinks its funny! " Duo said sarcastically.

What they didn't know was that Rhen and Leighton had gone upstairs. They were at the moment attempting to flood the bathroom. Leighton was stuffing clay into the drains and Rhen used the super glue to keep the stoppers in place. They turned the water on full blast and pried the nozzles off. Before they left, Leighton flushed a rubber ball down the toilet. They closed the door and went and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Heero heard the sound of running water. He turned around and saw Rhen and Leighton sitting on the stairs. They grinned and held up the nozzles to the taps. He ran upstairs and fling open the bathroom door. Water was pouring out of the tub and sink and it was literally squirting out of the toilet. The water slowly began to seep out into the hall and down the stairs. Heero closed the bathroom door and stuck a towel under the bottom of it. 

Duo suddenly screamed from downstairs. " Ahhhhhhh! Help! "

Heero ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. He found Duo duck taped to a chair. There was no sign of the little monsters. Heero started to untie Duo when a blob of applesauce hit him on the back of the neck. He turned around and saw Alex, Rhen and Leighton standing behind him. Each of them had some type of sticky, messy food with them.

" Come guys, you wouldn't throw that stuff at us . . . would you? " Duo pleaded.

Alex grinned and let the food fly. After the three boys emptied their bowls of food on Duo and Heero, they took off in opposite directions. Heero wiped the mush off his face and went into the living room. He picked up his laptop and tried to open his e-mail. It wouldn't work. He tried a few more programs, but none of them worked. A message suddenly popped up on the screen.

WE'RE PRETTY SMART FOR LITTLE KIDS, HUH?

YOU'LL NEVER BEAT US. I DELETED ALL YOU FILES.

WHAHAHAHAHA. 

ALEX

After the message disappeared, his laptop crashed. Now he was mad. Duo came in. took one look at the laptop and shook his head. He went upstairs looking for the brats and started opening doors. By the time he reached the end of the hall he was soaked from two buckets of water. He reached for the last doorknob and as soon as his hand touched it, an electrical current ran through his arm. He knew right away they were in this room, he could hear Alex giggling.

" Open this door right now! " He shouted.

" Not by the hairs on our chiny, chin, chins! " Came the reply, followed by more laughter.

After a couple attempts, Heero and Duo managed to get the door open. They tied the three kids with rope and sat them on the couch.

" Put it on YTV! " Alex told Duo.

" No! Much Music, Much Music! " Rhen cried.

" Teletoon, Teletoon! " Leighton chanted.

Duo solved the problem by putting tape over their mouths. They sat on the couch glaring at him. As soon as he turned his back on him they got up and ran away. Duo and Heero had made the mistake of not tying their legs. After a few tries they got the ropes off. They ran outside but Rhen saw their sister coming up the street. They ran back inside and jumped on the couch just as she walked in the door.

" What happened here? " She asked looking around the room. ( Its Heero's house )

She went straight to her brothers. " What did you guys do this time? " She asked glaring down at them.

" Nothing dear sister. " Rhen answered smiling.

She turned to Duo and Heero. " What did they do? "

Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero cut him off. " You don't want to know. "

" Well I'm sorry for whatever . . . damage they cause. " She looked over at them and they hopped off the couch and ran outside. She followed after them and paused at the door. " I guess we'll see you next week! " She called running out the door. 

Author's note: So how did ya like. Honestly, that's how I picture my brothers. They've never actually done anything like that . . . yet. R&R


End file.
